


A F.R.I.E.N.D.S night in

by Spellfire01



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Benjamin is so chill honestly, Bisexual Jacob Black, Jacob having a gay existential crisis, M/M, jacob has long hair bc they wrenched it away from us, this is soooo gay this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: Netflix & Feelings





	A F.R.I.E.N.D.S night in

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that in the books Jacob is 6'7" and Benjamin is 5'7"? He absolutely makes fun of him for it and thinks it's adorable. Also this was waaay longer than I thought it would be and way gayer and I am LIVIN!

It was late when Benjamin got back from training.

Jacob had tried to stay up and wait for him to arrive at the Cullen family home but he’d been pushing himself so hard fighting that as soon as he sat down on one of the Cullen’s couches in front of the flatscreen he was out like a light.

A gentle pressure on his shoulder pulled him back into consciousness with a sharp intake of air and a groan caused by his aching muscles. One had been ripped in his side during a particular ruthless brawl, it was mostly healed now but still tender.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Greeted a warm, familiar voice.

“Why did you wake me then?” Jacob countered groggily. He didn’t mind though, Benjamin was always a welcome face to him.

“Well I-“

“S’fine I don’t mind.” Jacob interrupted. He carefully shifted up on the sofa and set his feet down to make room for his...friend.

Benjamin smiled dazzlingly and sat down next to him, making himself comfortable and dragging the probably ridiculously expensive blanket from off the back of the sofa. Despite the vampire knowing that neither of them needed the extra warmth, he still wrapped them up like a cozy burrito after he reached over Jacob for the remote.

“What did you do in training?” Jacob asked, rubbing his eyes and using his other arm to pull Benjamin closer to his good side. He was tired. If Benjamin asked then that could be his excuse. Besides, he liked how cool he was, most times Jacob got so hot that it was kind of a relief, maybe that’s why benjamin had wrapped a throw around them? In case he got cold? He’s good like that.

“I learned how to dislocate someone else’s knee, how was your day?” Benjamin replied with a childish smirk.

Jacob huffed a sleepy laugh and watched as Benjamin flicked through the channels until he landed on a F.R.I.E.N.D.S rerun. “Not as exciting as yours, obviously.”

“I heard you hurt your side...I wanted to keep you company while it healed. Make sure you’re alright.” Benjamin got quieter as he spoke, and it made Jacob’s heart ache a little. He was so good to him, he’d almost felt cheated. He would have if he’d known Benjamin a year or so ago, back when he through all vampires were evil. Maybe they were to an extent, but Benjamin had always been on his own level.

“I’ll be fine.”

Benjamin relaxed against him at the reassurance and didn’t press on.

They settled into a comfortable silence, just watching the episode play out. Jacob was almost lulled back to sleep again when Benjamin spoke.

“You know, I haven’t seen this before. Everyone has mentioned that this is a classic, but I’ve never had the chance to watch it.” Benjamin admitted, his smile reaching his warm, wine-coloured eyes.

“You’ll like it.”

“I think I do already.” Benjamin agreed before busting out into boyish chuckle at one particularly funny scene.

Smiling drowsily, Jacob asked, “hey shortstack, what would you do if I pranked you like that?”

Without so much as missing a beat, “I’d light all of your stupid jorts on fire.”

Jacob laughed in surprise; he’d expected something tamer but he supposed that was fair.

“I like your laugh.” Benjamin noted. Jacob didn’t have it in him to be flustered as Benjamin let his eyes wander over his face. “It almost sounds like a bark. In a good way. I’ve always liked dogs, you know.”

“Really?”

Benjamin nodded and thankfully turned his pretty ruby eyes back to the screen. ”I had a dog back when I was human, a pharaoh hound. I called him Anubis because, well...He wasn’t really my dog though, he was a stray. Kept me company while living in the slums. I’ve always appreciated now loyal dogs are.”

For the little time Jacob had known Benjamin, he hadn’t barely talked about his past, he’d given Jacob a brief explanation of how Amun had found him but aside from that he hadn’t expressed wanting to talk about it. Benjamin trusted him. That notion made his heart ache a little, in a good way. (Also because imagining a human Benjamin with a little dog at his side was kind of adorable.) The small, sad smile Benjamin was supporting wasn’t helping matters at all.

He didn’t know why that was what struck him of all things, but he kind of wanted to kiss it away into something happier.

Benjamin was always happy, it wasn’t like him to look so...bittersweet. It made sense, right? He wouldn’t though, because Jacob obviously wasn’t gay. Not that he had any problems with that of course, but his crush on Bella for nearly two years was proof enough of that.

Even if the thought of tentatively holding Benjamin’s hand made his heart flutter, or the fact that he was one of the only vampires Jacob could stand or how he felt so at ease with him even after a short while of knowing him, and his awesome avatar powers made his heart swell with pride and awe, and the notion that he’d never known how awful, red eyes could be so comforting...It was just because he felt comfortable around him, obviously.

Besides, Benjamin couldn’t possibly be...Well, now he thought about it, that didn’t really seem impossible...Still-

A pair of fingers snapped loudly in front of his nose, jerking him out of his thoughts and making him flinch away from the offending sound.

Jacob blinked at the sight of Benjamin hovering in front of his face, waiting for a reply. He also realized that his mouth was moving, but it only registered after a few awkward moments of staring at his lips before he realized that Benjamin was speaking to him.

“Jacob? _Jacob?_ Oh- There you are. I was worried you had fallen asleep on me- which is fine, if you need rest then of course, if you want I’ll leave you to-“

“Nnno, no don’t go.” Jacob mumbled, though not Benjamin mentioned it, sleep was starting to cloud his vision and blur it a little at the corners. He belatedly realized that the TV was rolling the credits and without thinking, reached out to take the remote from next to Benjamin to turn the TV off.

Unfortunately (or fortunately? Jacob wasn’t thinking straight) the vampire had the same idea and for the second time their hands brushed. Benjamin hesitated for a second before turning off the TV for Jacob, as he had stopped still.

Benjamin settled against his side once again, resting his head comfortably against his shoulder without a care and tucked the blanket around them. If Jacob tilted his head just a bit, he could kiss him...Jacob couldn’t really hear much other the pounding of his heart in his ears but he was pretty sure somewhere in the far corner of the house, he could hear Emmett’s booming laugh. Edward must be reading his thoughts allowed to him, the ass, it wouldn't surprise him. He supposed he wasn't being subtle about his non-feeling towards Benjamin, but to be fair, he wasn't either.

Jacob snapped out of his thoughts and coughed awkwardly into his hand but Benjamin didn’t seem to notice.

“Why do have such long fur as a wolf? Most of the other pack members seem to have shorter fur...” Benjamin asked, the feeling of eyes trained on Jacob made him a little flustered.

“Well...” he began, picking up one of the few braids in his hair and turning it in his fingers as a distraction, “the others cut theirs short. Shorter hair means shorter fur.”

“Oh. Why don’t you cut it short?”

With a small smirk, Jacob replied, “I thought you liked it long?".

With a soft smile, Benjamin nodded and brought his hand so that his hovered an inch from his hair. “I really do. Can I?”

Jacob shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. “Sure, just don’t mess up the braiding too much.”

His smile broke into a relaxed grin as he gently buried his hand in his hair, stroking and making a job of getting any knots out from when Jacob was training. “You look so fluffy as a wolf and your hair is so beautiful, please don’t cut it.”

“Mmmhm” Was the only reply Jacob could muster, his eyes feeling heavier than before and his breathing evening out as he quickly relaxed back into sleep.

He vaguely remembered the feeling of being picked up bridal style, wrapping his arm around a cold neck and burying his face in the crook of a cool shoulder, and woke up alone with a perfectly healed side, in the barely used bad that Edward had brought Bella, as a makeshift place for him to stay while everything was going down after expressing that he wanted to stay for as long as he could.

While struggling to wake up, he started to bury his face in the other pillow only to cram paper into his face. Jacob, groggy and confused, pulled back to see a note.

_‘Dear Jacob, I’m attempting to make you breakfast. I have no idea what I’m doing. Please come and get me before I burn your waffles and the house down and we can watch another F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode together._

_Good morning - Benjamin :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated as they keep my motivation lampreys swimming! Thank you for reading!


End file.
